


The Camera Eye: Luck of the Draw

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [15]
Category: Alice Nine, D-OUT (Band), SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading about the sexual revolution of the ‘70s inspires Uruha to come up with a new streaming event in which his actors randomly select their costars for their next video. But at least one participant hopes to trick the hands of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Luck of the Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Thirteenth in an ongoing porn industry AU series. Links to previous installments can be found [here.](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/2083567.html)

Like so many of Uruha’s best ideas, this one had rather unusual beginnings.

He’d taken to reading about the Golden Age of Porn – the American industry of the 1970s. Granted, someone active in any creative discipline would be interested in the Golden Age of whatever it was they did. But this topic was especially interesting to Uruha because it involved a strange, alien world, at least to him – a country he’d never lived in during the decade before he was born.

“The porn boom resulted from the sexual revolution in general,” he read out loud from his iPad as he lay on the couch in the living room. “It was a time of sexual openness and frankness in America, when all the barriers of restraint came down and people experimented with things they did not even dare think of before.” He looked over at Kai, who was sitting on the floor sorting through a pile of magazines. “I think in a climate like that, I would have been surprised if there _wasn’t_ a booming porn industry.”

“I’ve heard about that,” Kai said. “Weren’t there sex clubs in major cities or something like that?”

But Uruha was already too engrossed in his reading to answer his lover’s question. Kai went back to the sorting, putting most of what he was finding in the “dump” pile. (When you had a career as busy as the two of them had, going through everyday things like tossing outdated magazines wasn’t something you got to do very often).

After awhile, Uruha looked up from the iPad again. “Oh, my God,” he said. “This stuff is outrageous. The things people did back then . . . public sex on the balcony of Studio 54, the Plato’s Retreat sex club in New York, wife swapping parties . . .”

“Wife swapping parties?” Kai said, looking up from his piles.

“They used to call them key parties,” Uruha said. “All the men at the party would put their car keys in a big bowl. Then, the women would pull the keys out at random, and whoever’s keys she pulled, that’s who she went home with that night.”

“Don’t get any ideas about doing a video set back then,” Kai said. “I don’t think very many of the guys would want to wear the ugly ‘70s clothes. Especially Ruki. You give him something like that to wear, and . . .”

“Video.” Uruha suddenly dropped his iPad, the wheels suddenly spinning in his head. “Not a video, but a runup to a video. To a series of them. And it all starts with a live streaming event . . .”

Kai looked puzzled. “Uruha?” he said.

“That’s it.” Uruha put down his iPad and leapt from the couch. “I’ve been looking for a live streaming event to follow up The Next Porn Star with. This is it. We have a key party to determine people’s partners for their next video.”

“You mean . . . what you were talking about? Keys in the bowl?”

“We have five semes and five ukes,” Uruha said, starting to pace the room as the idea took shape. “We have all the semes put their keys in a bowl, and then the ukes draw them out one by one. Whoever’s keys he grabs, that’s his partner in his next video. It’s instant publicity – and we may get some pairings out of it that we didn’t think of before. Of course, nothing will be done without everyone’s full consent . . .”

“Who are you going to have participate in this?” Kai said.

“Well, you, of course, my love. Kouki, because he’s still riding the momentum from the reality show. Byou, because the boss is on me to use him as much as possible after that money we put out. Aoi, of course, since he’ll insist on being included anyway. Got to have the superstar. And on the uke side, we’ll have Shou and Ruki, Kazuki, and we need to include Manabu since he was part of the Byou deal . . . I just need to come up with one more guy for each side.”

“Tora?” said Kai.

“He’s going to be hosting the stream,” Uruha said. “He usually does things like that. “

“But that doesn’t mean he can’t put his keys in the bowl,” Kai said. “And Saga can be the other uke. Let Jin write the new video, you said you’ve been meaning to give him more scripts.”

“That’s it!” Uruha said. “I’m calling the boss right now!” He pulled out his phone.

Kai glanced at the clock. “It’s 11 at night, love. Can’t it wait for tomorrow? He won’t be too happy about . . .”

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s used to me calling him at all hours.” Uruha waved a hand dismissively. “It’ll be fine!”

Kai sighed, glancing over at the clock. He just hoped for Uruha’s sake that he was right.

* * *

Kazuki was in front of the washroom mirror getting ready to go. For these streaming events, the actors usually did their own makeup at home before going in, to save time. They’d all gotten almost as good at doing it as the makeup artist (but only she knew the special tricks that would help lipstick hold up to blow jobs and eyeshadow to stay put throughout thrashing around on the sheets).

“This is a pretty good idea Uruha had, isn’t it?” he said.

“It’s unique, at least,” Aoi called from the bedroom, where he was getting dressed. “I can’t say I’ve ever done it before.”

“And I’m kind of glad we don’t have to perform the scenes on the spot,” Kazuki said. “I’d be scared about doing it in front of everyone.” He put his mascara down and picked up his eyeliner.

“Well, remember, I did that with our old company,” said Aoi. “Streaming live sex, I mean. It’s really no different than any other shoot – you just have to really remember where the cameras are.”

“I don’t miss that company at all,” Kazuki said, softly. “Everyone there was, well, just a body. Here, you’re people. You’re a family.”

“And they give a superstar the proper respect,” Aoi said.

“Aoi!” Kazuki said. “You always say that.”

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Aoi came into the washroom. “Did I leave my keys in there?”

“Right here,” Kazuki said. “On the sink.” He paused. “It’s going to seem strange doing a scene with someone else.”

“What do you mean?” said Aoi.

“I mean, you and I work so much together that, well . . . it feels familiar, you know? Like home. Like we’re always supposed to be together.” He looked at Aoi with a big smile. “Isn’t it going to seem funny to you?”

Aoi shrugged. “It’s the nature of the business,” he said. “It’s porn.” He picked up his keys. “I’ve got to remember to take this huge thing off.”

“What huge thing?” said Kazuki.

“This big Totoro thingy,” said Aoi. “A fan gave it to me. It’s taking up too much space in my pocket.”

“It might make Mount Fuji seem even bigger,” Kazuki said.

“That doesn’t need any help,” said Aoi. “Okay, let’s go.”

The two men headed downstairs to meet up with the cab PSC Productions was sending for them. On the way down, Kazuki thought about what Aoi had said. Nature of the business . . . of course it was. There wasn’t a porn star, at least at their company, who didn’t know enough to keep “on-camera” and “off-camera” very separate in his life. Aoi and Kazuki had been an official/unofficial couple for awhile now, and they’d both done scenes with other people.

But Kazuki did kind of hope for more reaction from Aoi. Just like he continually wished for the three little words that didn’t come.

That was okay, though. Aoi had other ways of showing his affection. He did all the time.

* * *

Uruha had all the actors who were going to participate in this little experiment in the green room with him. Yes, they actually had a green room – PSC rented a real studio for its live streaming broadcasts, complete with room for an audience.

“Are you sure you’re all okay with this?” he said. “You know we do nothing here without full consent.”

“Of course we’re okay with this,” Saga said. “Most of us have all slept with each other by now anyway.”

“Onscreen or off?” Tora said.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Saga replied.

“I’m all right with it,” Kouki said. “I’m surprised something like this wasn’t part of the reality show, anyway.”

“I’ll remember that for season 2,” Uruha said. “Anyone else? Aoi, I’m not even asking you.”

“I was born for this kind of thing,” Aoi said.

“That’s what I thought you’d say,” Uruha replied. He looked around at the others. “Byou? Manabu?”

“We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t willing to do it,” Byou said.

“All right,” Uruha said. “Remember, all semes put your keys in the bowl when Tora says so, ukes pull them out when he calls you. And remember, this is a live stream. No editing. Plus, we’ve been promoting it for weeks, so there should be a good number of people watching.”

“We know, we know,” Saga said. “Can we just go in there and do this?”

“It’s not time,” Tora said. “We can’t start early.”

“Why not?” Saga said. “Not like this is actual TV. We don’t have to wait for another program to finish.”

“Actually, it is time,” Uruha said. “Okay, Tora, go out there and warm up the crowd. The rest of you, get ready to come out when he introduces you.”

As they lined up by the entrance to the studio, Kazuki suddenly felt a fluttering in his stomach. Not so much because he was worrying about whose key he was going to pick . . . because he was worried about who was going to pick Aoi’s.

* * *

The stream started, as these things always do, with everyone introducing themselves and then plugging their latest videos. It was sort of company policy that you always do that. If there was a camera in your face, and you didn’t have your pants around your ankles, you were talking up the latest product with . . . well, you with your pants around your ankles.

Finally, Tora explained the background of the game (“Hey, don’t yell at me! I didn’t make it up! Some guys in the ‘70s did!”) and invited the semes to step forward, one by one, and drop their keys into the bowl. “What the hell do you have on your keychain?” he asked Byou as he dropped his in. “It looks like a sex toy!”

“It’s a pen,” Byou said. “See? You pull the top off and it writes.”

“Well, good,” Tora said. “I didn’t want to see anyone stealing our props and using them to put their keys on. All right, is that everyone? Now I’m going to shake the bowl around – ukes, don’t look for a moment – to mix the keys up.”

Kazuki listened to the sound of metal clinking on glass. Aoi’s keys were in there. Who was going to grab them, he wondered?

“All right, then, Manabu, I’m going to ask you to go first since you’re closest to me,” Tora said. “Now, remember, no peeking. Keep your eyes closed, or I’ll have to blindfold you.”

“How many guys have you said that to?” Saga said.

“We’ll leave that kind of information for later,” Tora said. “Okay, Manabu, go!”

Manabu closed his eyes, reached in the bowl and pulled out a set of keys – apartment, front door and mailbox, from the looks of it, on a keyholder that looked something like a mirror ball. He held them up. “Whose are these?”

“That’s mine,” Kouki said. “Lucky me, right? This is a first for me – I’ve never had my name pulled out of a hat before. Well, it wasn’t my name, it was my keys, and they were pulled out of a bowl, not a hat, but still.” He looked at Manabu. “Have you ever had a randomly chosen co-star before?”

“No,” said Manabu.

“Then it’s a first for both of us!”

“You got Shou at random at the last round of the reality show,” Tora reminded him.

“That’s different,” Kouki said. “There were only two of us at that point. This time, I got picked from a bunch of us.”

“Can we move on to the next guy?” Tora said.

“Oh, sure,” said Kouki, gently nudging his new costar out of the way.

“All right,” Tora said. “Ruki, next pick is yours.”

Ruki reached into the bowl, felt around, and pulled out a set of keys that had a, well, questionable looking pen on them. “Yes!” Byou suddenly cried.

“Someone’s enthusiastic,” Tora said.

“I really like having him as a co-star, okay?” Byou said.

“You mean, you like his specialty,” Aoi said. Everyone laughed.

“Hey, who doesn’t love a good blow job?” said Byou.

“That’s our company’s new advertising slogan right there,” said Tora. “Okay, Kazuki, you’re up!”

Kazuki approached the bowl, slowly. He looked at the remaining semes. There was Kai, Tora and Aoi. He’d done a scene with Tora before – he’d been in one of the installments of Count Suckula, Tora’s vampire series. Kai he’d never been in a scene with before. Well, it was up to fate now, right? Pure chance would decide his co-star. He put his hand in the bowl, felt around a little . . .

And felt something big, round and fuzzy. The Totoro keychain. He curled his fingers around it and yanked.

“Here!” he shouted, triumphantly.

Tora looked at them, quizzically. “That’s Aoi’s keys, right? You do videos with Aoi all the time.”

“So?” said Saga. “Rules are rules. The rules of the game are you do a video with whoever pulled your keys. And Kazuki pulled Aoi’s keys.”

“Yes, but . . . isn’t that . . .”

“You want to go against the rules of the game you’re hosting?” Saga said.

“You want to pick the next set of keys?” Tora said.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Saga put his hand in the bowl and pulled out the first set he touched. “Ha! They’re yours.”

“And that means the one remaining set of keys is Kai’s,” Tora said. “So it’s Kai and Shou. Damn, this game didn’t work, did it? Everyone ended up with who they’re normally with.”

“Not everyone,” Saga said, gesturing toward Kouki and Manabu.

“Kouki just got here,” said Tora. “He doesn’t have a regular co-star.”

“Do you have objections to the results, then?” said Saga, dangling the keys in front of Tora.

“I don’t,” said Shou.

“Me neither!” said Kazuki.

“Next time, we’re doing this with a bigger pool of people,” said Tora. “All right, that’s our show, everyone, thanks for watching! I have to try to get my keys back from Saga.”

As the image faded from the stream, the last thing the audience saw was Saga running away, keys held over his head, and Tora chasing him.

“You peeked in the bowl!” Tora cried as he chased Saga around.

“I didn’t have to,” Saga said. “I know what your keys feel like.”

Byou leaned over and whispered to Ruki, “You deliberately felt around for that pen, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Ruki replied. “Well, you didn’t have that pen on there before today! You put it on and then made sure I’d see it before I picked!”

“Maybe,” Byou replied, a sly smile on his face.

Shou reached over, squeezed Kai’s hand and whispered, “That worked out, didn’t it?”

“It did,” Kai replied. “And I’m glad.” He reached into the bowl and pulled out the one remaining set of keys. They sported the kind of paper tag keys do when they get out of the shop – which Kai had deliberately not removed. He’d made sure Shou had known about the tag, too.

Kazuki and Aoi, meanwhile, were already heading for the door, Kazuki still clutching Aoi’s keys in his hand like it was the greatest trophy in the world.

* * *

When they got back to their apartment, Kazuki said, “Aoi . . . you left it on purposely, didn’t you?”

“Left what on?” Aoi said, looking all innocence.

“The Totoro keychain. You left it on your keyring. And you specifically mentioned it to me before we left. You wanted me to find it, didn’t you?”

“Now, what give you that idea?” Aoi said. “It just happened that way, that’s all.”

Kazuki threw his arms around Aoi and buried his face in his neck. He knew Aoi did it deliberately. He didn’t like the idea of Kazuki doing the scene with another costar any more than Kazuki didn’t like the idea of Aoi being in bed with someone else – cameras rolling or not.

Yes, it was the nature of their business to be open to relationships with others – be flat-out polyamorous. But still . . . Aoi was the one who had Kazuki’s heart. And if he had a choice between giving his body to someone else or giving it to his love – even for a video – there was no contest who he was giving it to.

“Hey, what’s this?” Aoi wrapped his arms around Kazuki. “Are we rehearsing our scene early?”

“Do you want to?” Kazuki said, playfully.

“I never have any objections to you wanting to rehearse,” Aoi said, as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Kazuki kissed back hotly, pouring his passion into it, letting Aoi know what he really wanted right away by opening his lips. Aoi obliged him, stroking Kazuki’s tongue with his own while reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

The two of them had become expert by now at pulling away from each other enough to unfasten buttons and zippers while still kissing, managing to loosen each other’s shirts and pants very rapidly. Kazuki leaned back, stripping away the garments and saying, “Do you want to go in the bedroom?”

“The couch is fine,” Aoi said. “Go on, get on the couch so I can see that ass.”

Kazuki knelt on the cushion, leaning over so that his bottom was prominently displayed, pointing toward Aoi. His lover stripped off, then moved behind him, running a hand over the firm curve.

“That’s what I like to see,” Aoi purred. “Look at that. So firm and hot. That’s the most fuckable ass I’ve ever seen in my life.” He spanked it lightly. “And who is it for?”

“You,” Kazuki gasped as Aoi spanked him again. “It’s all yours.”

“You can be such a good boy,” Aoi said, squeezing the two cheeks in his hands. “Do you want me to fuck this lovely thing?”

“Yes!” He pushed his bottom backward again.

“Then you’re going to have to earn it,” Aoi said, delivering another spank. “Get down on your knees. I want that mouth on me.”

Being commanded like this sent a strong ripple of heat through Kazuki. He obediently turned around, sliding to his knees on the floor so his face was level with Mount Fuji. He brushed his cheek against it, lovingly, paying it the worship it was due. It was a porn industry icon, of course. It had penetrated some of the most renowned bottoms in the business, been photographed for endless centerfolds.

But when the cameras were turned off, it was reserved for Kazuki alone. (Much as Aoi didn’t publicly admit it).

Kazuki opened his lips and wrapped them around the tip, rubbing his tongue back and forth across it. “Good,” Aoi said, putting his hands on top of Kazuki’s head. “You know how to lick me. Go on, give me more.”

Kazuki began to suck, sliding down on Aoi’s cock. Oh, yes, it was so delicious the way it filled his mouth. No other man felt quite like him, tasted like him. He relaxed his throat as he moved down more, trying to get as much in as he could, and he paused for a moment, sucking hard before pulling back, sliding up, up . . .

When there was only the tip enclosed in his lips, he brushed his tongue back and forth over it rapidly, then moved down again. His fingers ran along Aoi’s thighs, kneading the flesh gently as he began a thrust, down and up and down again.

“Oh, yes,” Aoi murmured. “Suck it good. Suck it real hard. You like it, don’t you? You can’t eat my cock enough.” He pulled Kazuki’s hair lightly. “Look at this hot little slut, sucking cock with his ass up in the air.”

The dirty words made Kazuki give out a little purr, sending vibrations through Aoi’s cock. The seme gave out a loud moan, pulling his hair again, and the little bit of pain made Kazuki suck faster, harder, moving down so far he was close to deep-throating. His own cock was throbbing with need, but he resisted the urge to reach down and stroke it.

Aoi pushed up on his head. “That’s enough,” he said. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Kazuki raised his head and panted, “Yes.”

“Then get up on that couch and give me that ass.”

Kazuki scrambled up, leaning over to present his bottom to his lover. “Like this?”

“Oh, fuck, yes.” Aoi reached between the cushions of the couch for the lube they had stored there. They had tubes all over the house – because there wasn’t a room they hadn’t fucked in. He coated his fingers and slipped one in, gently. “You’re going to get rewarded for that,” he said. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’re going to scream.”

“Aoi,” Kazuki moaned as a second finger entered him. He pushed his hips backward, trying to feel more of his lover’s touch within his body. The third finger penetrated, and he grabbed at the back of the couch, the initial pain sliding into pleasure very rapidly.

“You’re getting ready,” Aoi said. “Just be patient, I want to have you prepared to take all of me. You want me really deep in you?”

“Yes,” gasped Kazuki.

“Then you’re going to get it.” He withdrew his fingers and reached for the tissue box, wiping them off. “Just spread that ass wide for me.”

Kazuki parted his legs wider, tilting his bottom up as he heard Aoi prepare himself. And then, that cock was pressing against him, pushing into his body . . .

No matter how many times they did this for the camera, it always felt different when it was just the two of them, alone and in privacy. Aoi’s possession of him seemed slower, more deliberate, letting him feel every inch of him as it slid in.

Kazuki leaned over, panting, waiting for the pain to pass again, and when it did this time, he leaned his head back and let out a small moan. “So good, you just feel so very good, my love . . .”

“So do you,” Aoi murmured. “You fit me like a glove.” He paused, breathing heavily as Kazuki’s body adjusted to him. “Are you ready to have me fuck you hard?”

“Please!” Kazuki cried.

“What was that again?” said Aoi. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me. I need to feel you. Please . . .”

“You love hard cock?”

“Yes!”

“You can’t get enough of it?”

“Yes, yes!” Kazuki was panting now, struggling not tp push back against Aoi.

“Then you’ll get it.” And he started to pull back, slowly, then pushed in, moaning. “Oh, my God, Kazuki, you feel so fucking good . . .”

Kazuki just moaned. This was his little bit of heaven, feeling Aoi fill him like this, then pull back, then fill him again, a slow warmth starting to build deep in his body.

Aoi started to pick up the pace, gripping Kazuki’s hips as he thrust, and Kazuki started to thrust back, matching his motions to his lover’s. His fingers dug into the fabric of the sofa as his lover moved faster and harder, and he began to let out louder and louder noises – especially when Aoi switched angles, hitting different nerve endings, making showers of sparks appear behind Kazuki’s closed eyelids.

He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, and there was Aoi, torso bathed in sweat, eyes closed, face bearing an expression of bliss as he pounded into his lover. Right now, he looked more erotic than he had in any of his videos.

“Such a tight, hot ass,” Aoi panted. “So hungry for my cock . . .” He reached around Kazuki’s body and ran his fingers lightly over his erection, and Kazuki’s head fell forward onto the couch, eyes closed, as he let out long, low moans, his body starting to tremble.

The light touch became a stroke, Aoi’s fingers wrapping around him and pumping him hard, to the rhythm of his rapid, deep thrusts. Kazuki was burning up now, sweat pouring all over his body, he was getting close, so very close . . .

A few more hard, intense thrusts, and then Aoi’s cock connected with his prostate. Kazuki saw stars exploding. He cried out as the intense burst of ecstasy flooded him, overwhelmed him, the come shooting from him and all over Aoi’s fingers. He sagged forward as he felt Aoi grab his hips again, and thrust hard, over and over . . .

When Aoi let out a cry, he came inside Kazuki’s body, filling him – a luxury reserved for when they were alone, and there didn’t have to be any money shots.

Aoi flopped down to the couch, panting, reaching for tissues to wipe Kauki off. Kazuki turned over and wrapped his arms around Aoi, snuggling against him – and Aoi snuggled back, holding Kazuki close.

“I love you,” Kazuki said. “I love you so much . . .”

Aoi didn’t reply. As usual. Instead, he glanced over at his keys. “I really do have to take that thing off,” he said.

“What thing?”

“The Totoro keychain.” Aoi wrapped his arms tighter around Kazuki and pulled him against his chest. “It served its purpose.”

Kazuki’s heart leapt. That meant Aoi really had fixed the contest. He really had put the Totoro on his keychain just so Kazuki could feel it in the bowl . . .

So nobody else could have him. At least this time.

He had his “I love you.” Just in a slightly unconventional form.

* * *

Kai and Uruha sat in front of the computer, watching the playback of the key party show.

“It didn’t really turn out like we wanted, did it?” Kai said. “I mean, everyone ended up with who they normally co-star with.”

“Was that an accident?” Uruha said.

Kai nodded his head – which made Uruha repeat “Was it?” and hold up Kai’s keys – by the paper tag.

He gave Uruha a sheepish smile. “We kind of planned out what would happen in advance.”

“And so did the others,” Uruha said. “I don’t remember Byou with that pen on his keys before. Or Aoi with the Totoro.”

“Hey, it would have all gone differently if Manabu hadn’t grabbed Kouki’s keys,” Kai said. “If he had grabbed mine, Shou might have ended up with Tora, Saga with Kouki, and so on. It really was all luck. Everyone ended up with who they were meant to be with.”

“Including you?” said Uruha.

Kai put an arm around his lover and hugged him. “I’m who I was meant to be with right now.”

“I meant on-camera,” Uruha said, taking a playful swat at him.

“You could be on-camera, you know,” Kai said. “You’re gorgeous enough.”

“I’m a director, not an actor,” Uruha said.

“We’ll see if you change your mind someday,” Kai said, tightening the hug.

The two watched as the show came to a close and Saga confronted Tora over the next-to-last set of keys. “Okay, I’ll admit this,” said Uruha. “It might not have produced surprises, but it was fun TV.”

“And you’re a genius,” said Kai.

“Not quite.”

Kai squeezed his hand. “I think you are.”

So the show didn’t have the outcome that was planned in the beginning. It still had one they could all be happy with, and that was all anyone could wish for. 


End file.
